Tatsumaki's Punishment
by pnew106s
Summary: Being verbally abused, annoyed Saitama to the point that he had decided to punish Tatsumaki. But the Punishment ended up having a reverse effect then what he intended. SMUT. Short Stories.
1. Chapter 1

One Punch Man: Evening the Playing Field: Short Story

 **The End Game:**

After leaving the Alien Ship, Saitama was feeling somewhat better. He had finally fought someone that was almost a challenge to him, but as he stepped out through the Hole he had just created. He was once again accosted by the Spoiled Brat. Thought he could not fully remember her name. Spotting Genos he informed the Cyborg about fighting and defeating the Boss of the Alien Invaders. That did not stop the Brat from once again being obnoxious. After telling Genos to confront the Brat which did not go well for him, Saitama determined that he needed to teach the Brat a lesson.

One week later, Saitama had joined Genos in the New Hero Complex for a debriefing. He was already bored and wanted to go out and find some type of entertainment. Genos had gone inside, which left Saitama wandering around. Then he spotted the Brat, she was striding down the corridor with a scowl. "What are you doing here!" Tatsumaki demanded as he tried to just pass her, but she stepped in front of him and glared at him. "I should start what I was going to finish last week and send you out of here." She said in a huff. Saitama shook his head.

"You know, your parents should have spanked you more." Saitama said as he again tried to pass her and she stared up at him with pure anger.

"WHAT?" Tatsumaki said in shock and anger. Glaring at him with her hands on her hips. He smiled his absentminded smile.

"I think you should have been spanked more often, or to be accurate punished more. You are acting like a royal spoiled brat." Saitama said as he moved to one side to pass her and she lashed out verbally.

"You fucking asshole, I am not some child! I am probably older then you are!" Tatsumaki yelled as he exhaled and with speed that she could not even register. He reached out and grabbed her arms. Holding them tightly, she immediately tried to pull away and then when that failed. She used her powers. To her shock her powers had no effect on him. With her arms firmly held, he almost carried her into one of the empty offices. "LET ME GO!" She demanded as he kicked the door shut.

"I believe that you need to be punished." He said as he forced her towards the desk. Fear etched her face as she wondered if he meant to spank her. Pushing her over the desk, so that she was laying face down on the hard surface. She began to shake as he held her down. She heard him gasp. "Look at that, you are not wearing any panties." He stated as she felt her face turn red. Tatsumaki had always used her powers to keep herself covered and now that he held her down. She had not had the time to make sure that she was covered. She felt embarrassed but strangely aroused at that he was seeing her naked ass and pussy. Kicking her feet apart with his foot, he whistled. "Let us see if you are as wet as you appear to be." He stated as she felt him move his gloved hand down across her ass. Breathing hard she tried to rise.

"No, stop!" Tatsumaki hissed, struggling against his grip. Without pause he moved his hand down and slowly slide his gloved finger across her folds. She began to shake as she felt her arousal peak, gasping she shuddered as she had an incredible orgasm flood threw her body. "Stop." She wheezed out as he continued to move his finger up and down her folds. Instantly causing her to climax again. "No I do not want this, let me go." She moaned, beginning to pant in and out.

"Wow, you are really wet. You just soaked my glove." He stated with awe, moving his hand away. Then using his teeth removed the glove and flopped it onto the desk so she could see it. The Glove near the fingers were soaked with her juices. "Let us see what happens when I do this?" Saitama said as he knelt, licking his lips he leaned towards her and kissed her folds. She shuddered and came again.

"No don't, Please stop" Tatsumaki stammered out as he then licked her slit. "Oh Gods, Stop!" She moaned not really wanting him to stop, her body convulsing as she felt herself climax again. He continued to lick her wetness upwards and she felt wave after wave of pleasure slam through her. Stopping after causing her several orgasms he moved back up, leaning over and whispered into her ear.

"Do you really want me to stop, or do you want me to continue?" Saitama asked as he waited for her to decide. He could hear her breathing increase and her body stiffened slightly. Tatsumaki was beyond stopping, even if her mind was stating no. Her body wanted more.

"Yes keep going, do not stop." Tatsumaki hissed out, barely audible as he relaxed his grip on her, moved his hands from holding her arms, she heard a zipper being pulled down and he put both hands on both sides of her ass. Biting her bottom lip, she waited impatiently as she felt the tip of his penis touch her small slit. At first she did not know if he would actually fit and she did not care. Instead of thrusting into her, he began to rub his tip against her slit and she moaned louder. "Put it in, put it in. I do not want to wait any longer." She begged. Moving her own hips back towards him. Wanting to reach back with her powers or her hand and force him to penetrate her. With a final upward rub, he paused and began to push at her slit entrance. She gasped when the tip entered her, it stretched her to almost her limits of endurance. Using his hands on her ass, he started to slowly push more and more into her. She could feel his shaft sliding along her tight slit. "Yes, oh yes put it in all the way in." She moaned and he continued as instructed. More and more of him entered her and her insides squeezed his manhood tightly. He was grunting as he pushed more and more into her and soon she felt his hips touch her shapely ass. "Man you are really tight, it feels like you are about to crush my dick." He grunted as he paused waiting for her insides to stop constricting so tightly around his shaft. Her eyes bulged at the feeling of him fully inside her, stretching her to fit him. She felt another rush of an orgasm explode throughout her body and she wanted more. "Fuck me, fuck me hard and fast." She demanded as he began slowly thrusting in and out of her and then picked up speed and force when he could. Orgasms climaxed every inward thrust and Tatsumaki could not help but moan her enjoyment of them all. It had been years since someone fucked her and she had missed the sensation of being penetrated. Because of her small stature and that she was immensely powerful, no man would do this to her. Now she was marveling at how good Baldy felt. His rock hard cock was pumping into her and she reveled in the feeling. Gasping, moaning and groaning. She wanted more, it felt so good that she was going into a frenzy with desire. "Yes, Yes. Please do not stop, I need this so badly." She grunted out feeling her slit and insides slide along his shaft and member. It did not hurt, but felt incredible. She had lost count of how many orgasms flowed through her and she did not really care. All she knew was that she wanted more. She could feel and hear his hips slapping against her small ass and that also enthused her. "Fuck me! Yes fuck me! Do not stop, Fuck me!" She moaned as he pushed in and pulled out of her, then without warning she felt his warm sperm flood inside her sending her once again over the brink. "YES!" She moaned loudly feeling an orgasm unlike any she had experienced before slam through her causing her body to convulse and shudder. Tatsumaki found that she was panting for breath as he slowly slipped out of her. She did not want him to, but as his tip left her. She slumped onto the desk with relief and exhaustion. Glancing up at him, she saw that he was also breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" Saitama asked as he leaned heavily on the desk and she stared at him with appreciation and wonder. Nodding she smiled.

"Yes, I am extremely good. That was incredible." Tatsumaki declared. "Can you do that again?" She asked as he chuckled lightly.

"I did that to punish you for being such a brat, I did not know that you would come to like it." Saitama answered as she began to laugh as well. Standing on shaking legs, she reached up and touched his face. Using her power to levitate herself to eye level. Then leaned forward and kissed him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth. After snaking and slithering her tongue around his, she parted and smirked.

"You can punish me like that any time you want, as many times as you want." Tatsumaki stated then placed her head against his. "I guess I should know, what is your name?" She asked then they both laughed again.

"Saitama and do I still have to call you Tornado?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, my name is Tatsumaki." She replied and gave him a wry smile. "I have a room nearby, any chance of you fucking me again today?" When he nodded, she clasped his hand and led him quickly to her room. She wanted more and since he could actually survive the encounter she was going to get it. In her room, she pulled her outfit over her head and threw it onto a nearby stand. "Take your clothes off." She ordered as she walked naked further into her room, heading for her bed. She looked back over her shoulder seeing that he was obeying her instructions. Tatsumaki felt some anxiety as he pulled off his clothes and dropped them onto the floor. Yes they just had sex, but now it was different. Before was just an impersonal encounter, now was going to be personal and in her mind she hoped better. She was no virgin but the last time she had sex was when she was 16 and the boy that had taken her virginity barely survived the encounter. Sometimes she lost control of her powers when she was in the throes of passion. From what she could tell Saitama could actually survive and satisfy her desires. When he moved closer, she put her arms around him and kissed him. Their tongues began to dance together and Tatsumaki pulled him down onto her bed. On top of her, she began to stroke his semi hard manhood and noticed with delight that it soon became hard once more. "Put it in me, fuck me." She groaned as he maneuvered in between her now spreading legs. Touching the tip against her moistened entrance. With just a slight thrust he was once again inside her. Tatsumaki felt an orgasm climax through her as soon as he pushed within her. Convulsing from the experience, she felt his shaft along her slit. "Yes." She breathed out. "Yes, do me! Do me hard and fast again!" She moaned in a pleading demanding voice. Crossing her ankles behind his ass and began to pull at him. "Fuck me, Fuck me hard." She hissed and he began to thrust into her harder and faster. Orgasms flooded her as he pounded into her and she wanted it rougher. Grunting she grabbed at his back scratching him with her fingernails. Thrusting her own hips upwards towards him. "Yes don't stop, I am cumming again!" She groaned having an intense orgasm, she shuddered and her body stiffened as he continued to thrust while she climaxed. He was also grunting as he thrust hard and fast into her and she revealed in it. Losing control of her power and to her delight it had no effect on him. With a final hard thrust she felt him explode into her once again and she had a huge, body shaking orgasm that caused sparks to form before her eyes. Groaning loudly she thrashed and her body stiffened. Arching her back as her orgasm slowly receded. Gasping for breath she stared at him with something she had not experienced in a long time. Feelings for someone other then herself. She was falling for him. "Again, again." She gasped out and he stared at her with shock. "I want it again, I need it again." She rasped out as he shrugged and proceeded to do her again. During they switched positions and Tatsumaki found that she was falling for him.

Five times later, she collapsed on top of him. They both were physically exhausted and Tatsumaki doubted that either could go again. "Stay the night, please." She begged as he nodded and held her tightly to him. Kissing her lightly, as she snuggled against him contently. Then whispered into his ear. "Stay forever please." Not wanting him to ever leave her.

"I do not think I can. Remember those staying here are S-Class Heroes and above, I have not reached that level yet." Saitama whispered back into her ear and she shrugged. "But I would if I could." He added which made her smile broadly.

"Hey I am Tornado and I get my way around here. If I want you to stay, you stay regardless of your Level." Tatsumaki declared and moved so that her head was resting comfortably on his hard chest. Wondering if after they slept a bit, if he could fuck her again.

Four hours later, Tatsumaki was face down with him behind her. She wanted it rougher and harder. Doggy Style was what she suggested and as he entered her she soon found herself having multiple orgasms. "Harder, Harder." She hissed out, moaning as he plunged into her. His erection thrusting in and out of her as fast and hard as he could without harming her. Her tight, warm and wet insides squeezed his shaft as his hips slapped against her small ass loudly and she moaned louder and louder for him to continue. Small items began to float around the room and crash into the walls as she lost full control of her powers. Her mind in a frenzy as he pounded into her. The bed began to rise and slam back onto the floor, during she had body convulsing orgasms that flooded through her. Noticing the occurrences he did not stop. Keeping his full attention on pleasuring her. Giving her exactly what she wanted. With a hard thrust. "Oh, Gods! I am cumming! don't stop!" Tatsumaki gasped out shuddering as a huge orgasm coursed through her. Sending waves of ecstasy both through her body and her powers. Breaking glasses and crushing the nearby chair into a ball. Groaning with pleasure she peered back at him, smiling broadly as he pumped into her with gusto. Then with a small grunt he exploded into her. Thrashing slightly, her back arched and she gripped the pillow with her hands and tore into the material. "OH GODS!" She said loudly convulsing as her own climax rocked her to the core. With a audible gasp, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation. It felt marvelous. With a final thrust, he pulled out of her and her hips slowly descended onto the bed. Saitama laid down besides her and she moved over to rest her head once more on his chest. Tatsumaki peered up at him and tried to catch her breath. Her whole body was shaking.

"Are you alright? I did not hurt you did I?" Saitama asked her with concern and she stared at him wide eyed. Shaking her head negatively.

"Hell no! That was absolutely the best that I ever had." Tatsumaki gasped out. "I am shaking from it. That is how good it was." Then she smiled and she valiantly tried to move upwards and after two attempts was at eye level. Kissing him with appreciation. "Tell me you can do it like that, whenever I want it like that?" She asked still trying to stop herself from shaking and to get her breathing under control.

"Once in a while. It is hard for me to keep control and I do not want to risk harming you." Saitama replied and she began to wonder what it would be like if he really let go and gave her his all. Suspecting that it would be really outstanding, but he could really harm her and she did not want him to have that on his conscience. He might not want to pleasure her after that and she did not want him to stop.

"That is fine then." Tatsumaki glanced around her room and smirked. A good portion of the furnishings were crushed or torn apart. Babbles and trinkets were smashed and her bed seemed to be slanted slightly. She had lost control of her own powers and the results was destruction. What pleased her was Saitama was not even harmed or shown any signs that her uncontrollable unleashed powers had no effect on him. He could do her without worrying about being torn apart. "Any chance of a repeat performance?" She asked him as he rolled his eyes.

"Geez, I think I am in love with a Sex Monster." Saitama declared and she stared at him with shock. Then she smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Good because this Sex Monster loves you too. Now let's do it again." Tatsumaki demanded and he shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to give her exactly what she wanted and needed.

The End?


	2. Chapter 2

One Punch Man: Proving Herself (Short Story) Part 1

 **Consequences Of Actions:**

Pouring herself another glass of Saki, Tatsumaki drank greedily. "I am not a child!" She muttered, pouring another glass of the fortified liqueur and drinking it down. The Bald Asshole had accused her once again of being a child and that a Child did not drink. Well she was annoyed and angry. "I am probably older then he is." She slurred, drinking more. "It is not my fault I have such a petite body." Thinking about her younger sister Fubaki and wondered why her sibling was not cursed with the same affliction that she suffered. Fubaki had large breasts and looked old enough to not be accused of being a child. Men flocked to her wanting to have sex with her. While Tatsumaki only attracted pedophiles that thought she was underage. Then they would lost complete interest when they learned the truth. So she could not even have sex. That bothered her. Oh she had sex twice before, one did not care that she was older then him. He was just pleased that she had the body of a young girl. The other was about the same. But both had left after getting what they wanted from her. Not that she cared. She may have a young girls physique but she had an older woman's desires. Which meant she wanted to have sex. At that moment being intoxicated did not help. The Alcohol had seriously lowered her inhibitions. Dropping the second empty bottle, she stumbled somewhat down the corridors.

Not even aware that she had stabbed Zombie Man with a Sword. She carried another bottle in her left hand and now she did not even bother using a glass. Chugging down a swallow of the fiery Alcohol every couple of steps. Taksumaki had no idea where she was going, just that she was still feeling a bit frustrated and angry. "I am not a child and I am not a spoiled brat!" She slurred, wobbling as she leaned against a nearby door. It opened and she peered into the room. On the Sleeping Pad within was the one that called her a child and a brat. She could see his bald head gleaming in the dim light from outside. Stepping into the room she had an overwhelming urge to throw him out the window. As she stared at the sleeping asshole, her features softened slightly. With a wave of her hand, she pulled the blanket he had covering him off. Then her drunken eyes widened. He was sleeping naked. Her eyes focused on his manhood that was semi erect and sticking partially upwards. "Wow, even Semi Hard he is bigger then those that I have had before." She silently remarked. Licking her dry lips she moved closer to really get a good look at it. Suddenly feeling somewhat aroused, her small womanhood began to throb and moisten. Reaching down with her right hand she touched herself, running her fingers across her now tingling area. When she brought her fingers back out of her kimono she noticed that they were slick with her juices. She was completely turned on. Swallowing another chug from the bottle, she then smirked mischievously. "Call me a child will you. Call me a brat. Well I am going to prove to you and myself that I am no Child." Putting the Bottle down, she began to try to remove her Kimono. Fumbling with the ties as she finally dropped it to the floor. Now completely naked, she knelt by the Sleeping Bald Man. Carefully moving her right hand around his Semi Hard Shaft. It immediately throbbed in her hand and grew in length and width. Now almost too big for her small hand. She began to wonder if he would actually fit inside her. But she wanted to prove to herself and him that she could. Stroking his meat, it soon grew to it's fullest potential. Glancing towards his sleeping face she smiled. "He is still asleep." Tatsumaki remarked to herself. Believing he must be a deep sleeper. Continuing to stroke him, she moved her left hand down to her now soaked area. Touching her folds and sliding her index finger along her slit. Inserting her finger. Instantly having an orgasm that flowed onto her hand. Just the thought of him inside her was driving her crazy with desire. Deciding she was wet enough, she removed her left hand and straddled his lap. Once over him, she rubbed his tip against her and soon felt another orgasm flow through her. She had to put her left hand over her mouth to stop from moaning too loudly. Breathing hard, she slowly inserted his tip into her and began to just as slowly move downwards. Squeezing her eyes shut, she concentrated on making her insides relax enough to fully take him. It stretched her past her limit and to her it felt amazing. When her hips finally settled down on his she felt a huge orgasm shudder through her. "Oh Wow. That feels so good." She moaned, not moving as her climax continued to grow. With a smile, she slowly rose up. Feeling her insides slid along his shaft, tightening around it not wanting it out of her. Then as she reached the tip, she just as slowly descended. His Manhood bent slightly as it once again fully penetrated her. Touching his hips again she experienced another orgasm. Soon she found that every time she had him engulf her, she had an orgasm. It was hard for her to remain subdued enough not to moan too loudly. Grunting with every movement. Only moaning when she had an orgasm. Not wanting anyone to know what she was doing. Not even baldy. Repeating the process, she soon was able to move slightly faster and harder. As her last orgasm began to subside, she felt his manhood expand and hot sperm flowed into her. Driving her to a remarkable orgasm that sent her body into spasms. Shuddering with the extent of the orgasm, she panted for breath. Removing him from inside her, she weakly crawled over to her Kimono. Trying with shaking hands to put it back on. Twenty minutes later now dressed, she stood and opened the door. Feeling outstandingly good, Tatsumaki smiled back at the still sleeping bald man. Convinced that she proved to herself that she was not a child. A child would not have done what she did. Leaving she headed to her own room wondering if she would be able to sleep. Then passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

In the Morning, Saitama awoke and noticed a couple of things. One his cock was wet and sticky. That and for some reason, he had not awoke with a morning erection. As if the dream he had last night actually sedated him. It had been a weird intense dream. The Spoiled Brat had come in and rode him. "It had to be a dream." Saitama remarked as he went to the bathroom to clean himself. As he neared the Bathroom he stopped. There on the floor next to the door was a half bottle of Saki. He had not brought a bottle back with him last night. Picking up the Bottle he glanced about the room. Another thing caught his eye. A sash from a different colored Kimono laid right next to his bed. "That was a dream wasn't it?" He asked aloud, beginning to wonder if it had been real. Rubbing his right hand across his cock, he brought it up and sniffed it. The slick wetness smelled like sex. "Shit! It was real!" Saitama blurted out in shock. Stepping into the Bathroom, he washed himself and put on his own Kimono. Leaving his room and heading straight for the Child's room. Pounding on the door, he was careful not to use any of his power. Not wanting to destroy the door. The Door thrust open and he stared down at the Green Haired Girl. "You had me fuck you last night!" He said accusingly as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at him.

"Why are you so angry? If you had been awake then you probably would not be so upset. After all you did get laid last night." Tatsumaki said cheerfully. Not even concerned that she had basically molested him last night. Saitama stared at her in shock.

"Yeah well I like to have a say in who I fuck and I am not a Pedophile!" Saitama stated in frustration. Again Tatsumaki shrugged. Floating upwards to be at eye level.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Tatsumaki growled as she stared at him. "I am probably older then you are! So what is the problem? Oh I know, you do not know if you were good or not! Is that it. Well you were great, I had so many orgasms that I could barely walk back here to my room. I had to use my powers and I almost crashed into a wall!" Which was true, in her drunken state, she had a hard time not accidentally veering into the walls. "Even now I am really sensitive down there. Happy now!" She said with a grumble. The bald man just stared at her in shock. He did not know how to respond to that. She smiled mischievously. "So do you want to come in and do me or what?" She asked, opening her robe so he could see that she was naked. His gaze wandered downward as he looked at her small petite breasts and her bald pussy. Small beads of sweat rolled down his face, as she used her Esper Powers to pull him into her room. Tatsimaki could see his reluctance, so she floated over to her bag. Removing her Birth Certificate and thrusting it in his face. Making sure he could see that she was not really a child, but a woman with a petite body. "See I am an adult and I have adult desires and needs. So do you want to fuck me or not?" With a small smile, Saitama exhaled sharply.

"Oh what the hell." Saitama said finally, she immediately leaned closer and kissed him. Taking his hands and pulled him towards her Bed Pad. For him it still was weird, she may say she is an adult. But what he felt as she placed his hands on her small mounds. Was a child's body. His own though responded and he felt his dick stiffen. She licked her tongue within his mouth and moved her own hands down inside his rob to fondle his cock and balls. When he tweaked her little nipples, she moaned inside his mouth.

"That feels good. I am getting really wet." Taksumaki said in a moaning voice. Removing her rob completely and floating before him now naked. Retaking his right hand she moved it down to her womanhood. Making him caress her folds and tight little slit. As his fingers slid across her slit, she gasped. Her small body shivered with pleasure. "Feel that, my pussy is becoming really hot. So fuck me, I want you to fuck me." She gestured to the Bed Pad and drew him downward. Last night for her was good, but she was really looking forward to him thrusting his rod into her. Not even caring if he did her hard, in truth she wanted it as rough as possible. Laying down, Tatsumaki spread her legs as far as she could and waited for him. Saitama was still reluctant, she looked so fragile. Using her Esper powers she pulled him down on top of her. With his now fully hard cock pointing towards her awaiting slit. Grasping his shaft she aimed him towards her now pulsating entrance. With hardly any resistance, she forced a good inch of him into her. Thrusting her head back in an audible moan. "See you fit perfectly." She moaned again. Forcing more of him into her. "So fuck me already or do I have to do all the work again." She growled in frustration that he had not proceeded to fuck her yet. He could feel her insides tighten around him and even though he was reluctant. His cock wasn't, to his cock it felt like a pussy that needed to be fucked. His hips began to move towards her, pushing more of his manhood into her. With a wide smile of delight, she wrapped her small legs around his hips. "That is more like it. Come on put it all the way in and fuck me." She demanded and Saitama thrust all the way in. She immediately climaxed, moaning happily as she had a very satisfying orgasm. "See, I came. I am not a little child." Taksumaki said shuddering with desire of the orgasm she just had. No longer reluctant, Saitama began to thrust in and out of her extremely tight pussy. "Yes Fuck me, Fuck me!" She commanded moaning louder as he pumped in and out of her. Truth be told it felt marvelous as her insides tightened around him. Each thrust he pushed deeper and deeper into her. Each thrust seemed to give her an orgasm that made her body convulse and shiver. Wrapping her thin arms around his neck she held on to him tightly. "That feels so good. Keep doing that. Oh I think I am about to cum again." She climaxed heavily this time moaning even louder. Then with a hard thrust, Saitama came deep within her sending her again over the brink. Taksumaki felt her insides constrict tighter around him as she had the most intense orgasm she ever had. Collapsing on her. "That was outstanding. Much better then last night." Tatsumaki gasping and panting for breath as she tried to catch her breath. Her body shook from having so many orgasms. Sliding out of her, he flopped besides her.

"We should not have done that." Saitama mumbled, moving to sit on the edge of the Bed Pad and placed his hands on the side of his bald head. In a moment of indecision he had decided to do her and now he had regrets.

"Why not? It felt good and you really hit my G-Spot several times." Taksumaki commented with a small smile.

"I do not even like you." Saitama replied with a small smile. Taksumaki first stared at him with shock then saw him smiling and soon they both started laughing.

After Saitama left promising that they would talk later after he cleaned up. Taksumaki rose, then used her Esper Powers to make it to the Bathroom to take a Shower. Her knees would not stop shaking and she had a hard time standing on her feet. "Geez, he fucked me bowl legged." She stated gingerly touching herself and finding her small entrance was now really tender. Not that she was complaining, the sex was wonderful and she planned on having him do her at least once a week from now on. Floating towards the common room to have a late breakfast or actually brunch. She could not help but have a satisfying smile on her face. Sitting down next to her Sister, her sibling instantly noticed her smile.

"You are in a good mood this morning, did you sleep well?" Fubuki asked smiling over at her older sister. Taksumaki shook her head negatively. In truth she had not slept well at all. When she passed out late last night, she awoke a few hours later when Baldy knocked on her door.

"Nope. Got laid last night and then this morning." Taksumaki replied still smiling. This shocked Fubuki. It was hard for her to imagine her small petite older sister having sex. Most looked at Taksumaki believing she was a child. Not a Woman that had the same needs and desires as her younger sister had.

"What?" Fubuki believing she had misunderstood what her sister had just said. "You did what last night and this morning?"

"I got fucked last night and then this morning. Well to tell the truth I did the fucking last night, then this morning he came to my room and fucked me." Taksumaki said nonchalantly.

"Who?" Fubuki asked glancing about to see which one of those at the retreat had done her little older sister. Taksumaki gestured towards the Bald man that just entered, picking up a plate of bagels with cream cheese and headed for a table where the Blonde Cyborg was sitting.

"Baldy there. I have to tell you, he is really good. He fucked me so good that I am hoping for a repeat sometime soon." Taksumaki answered then frowned slightly. "Do not get any ideas, I am not sharing him with you. So do not think to try him out." She said to her sister sternly. Then smiled again. She felt too good to be in a bad mood. That bothered Fubuki, only those that had Pedophile tendencies seemed to be attracted to Taksumaki because of how petite she was.

"Figures he is a pervert." Fubuki said staring angrily at the Bald man that was sitting a few tables away. "I think I might have a word with the Hero Administration about him taking advantage of you." Her sister started to giggle.

"That might not be a good idea." Taksumaki told her. "Last night I sort of got drunk and I sort of took advantage of him while he was sleeping. This morning he confronted me and I asked him to do me." She whispered to Fubuki, not wanting anyone to hear the details. That took Fubuki totally off balance as she stared wide eyed at her small sister.

"Wait you took advantage of him last night. How is that even possible?" Fubuki asked trying to fully understand what her sister had done. Taksumaki shrugged.

"I drank too much and stumbled into his room. I was still angry that he called me a child and a brat. Did you know he is a really sound sleeper?" Taksumaki asked as she giggled lightly, winking her right eye at her sister. Fubuki shook her head in disbelief.

"You didn't?" Fubuki asked in shock. Then saw her sisters expression. "Oh lord you did! Are you insane? Do you realize how much trouble you could get in?" Again Taksumaki shrugged.

"How? We did it this morning and it was consensual. But he was a bit reluctant at first, then he really fucked me good. Right now I am having a hard time completely keeping my legs together." Taksumaki stated with the same large smile. "I am hoping that he will do me at least once a week from now on." She still had to convince him of that, but since she convinced him once to have sex with her. She knew she could convince him to do it again. Fubuki did not like hearing that. Then a thought came to her.

"You do not even know his name!" Fubuki stated, trying to fully comprehend how this happened. She had planned on hooking up with someone on this retreat. Not hear that her sister had been successful when she had not. Each one she had subtly attempted to entice had all flopped. Each one either too dense to understand that she was asking them to have sex or they flatly were not interested. She had no idea that the Cyborg did not have any genitalia to use in that manner. So she ended up using her own devices to satisfy herself last night.

"I will ask him what is later." Taksumaki said with a wave of her hand. Not really concerned what his name was. "But can you do me a favor. Make sure you confirm that I am your older sister. I think that if you do that he might not be so reluctant the next time I want him to fuck me." Fubuki nodded with agreement.

"Alright, but I still do not like it." Fubuki stated with a frown.

"Thanks sister. Now I better take him aside and have a little chat with him. Make sure he understands that I plan on visiting him at least once a week. Oh also to find out what his name is." With that Taksumaki floated off her cushion and went over to the Bald Man. Taking his hand in her small one and leading him out of the Room.

The End?


End file.
